Unseen scenes
by Lynpon
Summary: My imagination on what might happen behind the scenes on screen. Like how Baek Ah became such close friend with Hae Soo, how Hae Soo and Woo Hee met, how Jung discovered Hae Soo being a water maid ect. Not follow chronological order!
1. Hae Soo & Woo Hee

**Disclaimer:** This is just a fanfic. I own nothing!

We all know that Hae Soo somehow befriended with Woo Hee. And they saw each other's scars. Isn't it obvious that Hae Soo hadn't worn the bracelet WW gave her anymore. Anyway, this is my imagination of their first encounter. Who doesn't like our beloved heroines to be friends and live happily ever after...

* * *

It was not a quiet day for Hae Soo when she was dragged out and lectured about how to take care of herself by Baek Ah. Actually, since the day the 13th prince had discovered her working as a water maid, she didn't have a quiet day. If it was not sending medicine then it was about escape. Hae Soo asked him, no, pleaded to him to ignore her because it would be big trouble if the King knew her meeting a prince. But the 13th prince left out all the words.

'I come here not only because of you' He said while shoving the aid kit in her hands 'Now I'm in hurry and we may not see each other in a few day but I will come back. So take care. See you!' He tightened the bag with his instruments behind his back then left, didn't forget to turn back and give her a small wave.

Hae Soo mind-absently walked back to Gyobang. On the way, a sight caught her attention. A young kisaeng was practicing her sword dance. The amazing dance made her unable to turn the eyes away. Each move was fast, strong, determinant but still graceful enough. Normally, enjoying a dance would bring people joy, excitement but somehow the dance of this particular girl stirred the anger and hatred inside her. Such strong emotion she couldn't feel for months since the death of Oh sang gong. Her vision blurred by tears. She felt hateful but toward no one or no certain thing. If there was anything detestable, it was herself and the fate which brought her here, made her relive in Goryeo era.

The sound of metals clashed pulled her back to reality. The dancer fell on the ground along with her swords. The naive kind hearted Hae Soo before might rush toward the girl to see if she was ok but this Hae Soo just stood and stared hesitantly. It took her a long moment, when the girl was still on the ground, to slowly approach her. The dancer was clutching her wrist painfully as it got cut by her sword. The red liquid surprised Hae Soo a second, made her feel like déjà vu. She immediately knelt down, opened the aid kit looking for a band aid.

The dancer was caught off guard when Hae Soo seized her wrist and put against the cut a cool soft material to stop the bleeding. She looked up at the strange girl helping her, who didn't bother to meet her eyes but fully paid attention to her wound. They stayed like that for a minute until the herb Hae Soo used took effect and the cut stopped bleeding out.

'Thank you' The dancer said softly but Hae Soo played indifferent. Not returning the gaze, she turned away to find a clean bandage, while her hand was still kept in place to hold the herb against the wound.

No bandage could be found. Hae Soo reluctantly looked at the dancer, said to her in an emotionless voice:

'Hold it tight'

The dancer clutched her wrist now so Hae Soo could untie the white bandage on her own wrist. She gestured to the other girl so that she could cover the wound. The wrist stained with dried blood was held before her when Hae Soo tied the band around it. Scars on the wrist seemed not unnoticeable. Pitifulness rose in her chest. Unintentionally, Hae Soo heaved out the words which could not be withdrawn:

'The cut will leave a scar'

The dancer stared down at her scarred wrist then smiled sadly 'I know' She said then moved her eyes an inch forward just to catch the shade of a deep scar on the wrist of her helper.

'You also have one?' It was more a statement than a question.

Hae Soo's eyes followed the gaze on her uncovered scar. It used to be covered by the bracelet, which now was not on her wrist anymore but in a small chest hidden among her belongings. Such bracelet was not suitable for a water maid. She untied it the day she left the palace, afraid it would be broken but the main reason was its disturbing while working. People changed, of which she was scared. But even when people didn't change, situation changed then nothing could be the same anymore.

'Yes, I do' Hae Soo said while finishing the final knot on the wound. Then she quickly stood up, took her kit, limped away from the dancer who was till on ground, dumfounded by her sudden leave.

'SEE YOU' The girl called after her. But Hae Soo didn't turn back. She had doubt if they would see each other ever again.


	2. Baek Ah & Lady Hae

**Disclaimer** : Do I have to say it again?

Ok, usually when facing a big loss, people tend to seek comforts from each other. It's just happened that Hae Soo and Baek Ah were there for each other when Lady Hae passed away. But what if there was more than that...

* * *

Baek Ah didn't regret the words he said. What he had done was fighting on Myung Hee's behalf and he would never regret it. They needed to know how wrong their feelings were; how hurtful they caused Myung Hee sis so they needed to stop it. He threw one last angry glance at the couple standing in the garden before heading back inside. However, just when he took the first turn, the 13th prince bumped into a person who was no one else but the woman he cared for the most at that moment - his dearest sister, his childhood friend, his first crush...his first love. Looking into her eyes, he knew she had also heard his talk with Hae Soo.

'I couldn't stand watching them flirting right in front of your face' Baek Ah said, sulking like a jealous child. They now sat together in a small deserted pavilion. Lady Hae just looked at him mother-lovingly. 'It's unfair, isn't it? Unfair for you...'

'Baek Ah, you...' She interrupted him with her tender voice. 'That child is very much like you'

'What nonsense is that, sis?' He frowned at her

'Both of you are so helpless in love'

'What do you mean helpless? She's wrong to have feeling for 8th hyung. How dare she have that kind of feeling for her cousin's husband. Especially after all the thing you have done for her.' He burst out in anger.

'So it's right, the feeling you have for me?' Lady Hae still kept calm and studied his face.

'Of course it is. There is nothing wrong for me to...' Baek Ah's eyebrows suddenly loosened in realization. He turned away 'It's different. I knew you first. It's not wrong for me to love y...'

Lady Hae put a finger on his lips to stop him saying the forbidden words 'It's not wrong for people to love' she corrected him. 'If there is anything to blame then it is fate. Fate brings right people for you in right place at right moment, you will be happy.' Her eyes stared into the empty space, thinking about her almost finished life. 'Otherwise, only one of 3 factors is missing, things will end up tragically.'

'What is missing for you?' Out of curiosity, he asked.

'Nothing. I am happy' She smiled gently, turned back to look at him

'Liar' He frowned at her again

She shook her head slightly, the smile was still bright on her lips 'It's true. Fate gave me the man I love at the right moment in the right place so I can get married with him. That's all I asked for in this life so I'm happy'

'But...'

'But...' she didn't give him a chance to speak up 'Fate is cruel to you, to 8th prince and Hae Soo'

The 13th prince went silent, fell deeply in his own thoughts. After a moment or two, Lady Hae spoke up again.

'I may not worried about you and 8th prince since you can cope up with whatever happens in life. But Hae Soo is still a child. She hasn't yet known the cruel game of fate. So I'd like to ask you a favor'

Baek Ah looked up surprised

'When I pass away...'

'DON'T say that'

'I have to, Baek Ah. Ignoring it doesn't mean that day won't come'

The 13th prince's eyes went teary with just a mere thought of it.

'Once I pass away, please look out for that child. That poor child without me will have no one to lean on'

'Why me? Wook-hyung can do something for her'

'I will ask 8th prince, too. But with all the responsibilities and burdens on his shoulders, I doubt he could fully keep his promise for Hae Soo. You than anyone else understand about palace and royal family.'

'You really push me for it, don't you?'

'Because I know Baek Ah will keep his promise for me. You and Hae Soo, both of you are precious to me.' She reached out, held his hand. The soft warm hand caressed his, brought back in his mind their beautiful childhood memories.

'I will...' He gave her his word ... _for you_... the later part, he kept it himself.

* * *

"You can look for me and me too, I will look for you" Baek Ah told Hae Soo.

In the end, they were truly alike. Both shared their love for the same woman, for HER.

The dead brought them together!


	3. Second encounter

**Disclaimer** : This is just a fanfic. I own nothing.

* * *

Sometimes you felt attracted to someone despite just meeting that person once. The feeling gave you hope to see each other again. And unconsciously, you kept an eye wherever you went looking for that person.

Woo Hee thought about the water maid who had helped her. Yes, she thought about that girl but not Baek Ah guy who had just left after helping her with the dance, though she felt blessed to have someone like him as a friend. She didn't have a friend for a long time. And the affection was warming her heart and loosening her mind which had only focused on revenge before. She hated it but somehow desired more.

It had been 2 weeks already since their first encounter ... with the girl (obviously). She was thinking about her, wasn't she? Not Baek Ah ... not this time. She always had the feeling that they would meet again so she could say her thanks properly to her. Gyobang was not that big and the fact that they both worked here. It wasn't hard to come across again. Or that was what she had thought. Woo Hee kept an eye on the water maids but never did she see the one she was looking for.

But the feeling never betrayed her, Woo Hee did meet the girl again... because she was sitting right there on the other sides of the river. The kisaeng blinked twice to make sure she saw the right person then her lips curled up a smile. She must thank Baek Ah for bringing her here.

* _ **flash back***_

 _'And why do we have to go this far to practice the dance?' Woo Hee questioned annoyed as the musician dragged her along to the river bank._

 _'I am looking for someone who works near the river. It's easier to see that child here than anywhere else' Baek Ah explained while settled him down._

 _An uncomfortable feeling rose in Woo Hee's chest. She knew he and she had their own life and that he willingly helped her with the dance was good enough. She didn't have the right to get annoyed with him. It was unreasonable but somehow still bugging her._

 _'A girl?' She asked with her most indifferent voice as possible._

 _'A water maid' Baek Ah replied innocently without noticing the real feeling behind the question of Woo Hee. 'She is my friend' He continued 'After a sad accident, she became a water maid, living like a soulless shadow, completely contrasted with the free living spirit of her before. It's hard to see her like that, you know. I convinced her, tried to bring that child back to life but now she hides away from me again...'_

 _Woo Hee stared at the guy before her, never knew he had such a beautiful sweet heart. Day by day she learned more about him, which made her smile and feel at ease._

 _*_ _ **end flash back***_

Strangely, these days everything she did brought Baek Ah up in her mind and even in her heart. Shrugging it off, she turned her attention to the water maid across the river. Under the shade of a big tree, sitting was the small girl, unfolding her rice ball, having the small modest lunch after a hard working morning. Woo Hee was about to wave and call her when seeing other water maids approach the girl. Maybe a close greeting would be better than a wave from afar, she thought and found her way to cross the river.

The bridge was further than she thought and it took her a while to reach the other side not even to the place where the maids having lunch. She just wished they hadn't left already. It would be a shame if she couldn't meet the girl after all the time seeking her. Woo Hee's feet increased the pace.

Finally when the maids were in her sight, the dancer left out a sigh of relief. But getting closer, she realized the atmosphere seemed more intense than a normal lunch break. White papers shattered on the ground along with ink and pens. She didn't know what was happening but obviously there was a quarrel among them. Other maids were surrounding one petite maid - THE water maid.

'You still think you're a mighty court lady?'

Woo Hee caught on their conversation

'Wake up' 'You're just a water maid like us' The others pointed their words at the girl but she seemed unwavering. They even started pushing the girl around but she didn't let them have it easy when trying to fight back. But her strength was nothing compared to others' combined. The girl fell down on the ground.

'You're filthy omen' 'Bad luck' 'Because of you, your court lady died' 'That's why they abandoned you here' 'No one wants to be around you, you know' 'Look at yourself, have you ever asked why you were born'

This time, she didn't fight back anymore. All the harsh words were pouring on her like a rain shower. It wasn't a physical bully but a mental abuse. The poor girl still stayed low on the ground helplessly, defeatedly.

Woo Hee couldn't stand there watching any more. She clenched her fists, bit her lips in anger.

'What are you doing?' She shouted out interrupted them. The other maids turned to her surprised. 'You think it's funny to bully a weaker one?' She walked forward with angry fire burning in her eyes, which made the others fluster. They glanced at each others questioning what to do next. Kisaeng was a low class in this society but in Gyobang they still had higher position than a water maid 'Do you want me to report this issue to the officer?'

Woo Hee now got closer, stood firm shielding the bullied one on the ground. She glared at the others challenging. The other maids took their steps back, stealthy exchanged looks. In final, they decided to retreat. On their way, a maid among them slyly kicked the untouched rice ball of the poor girl away. Woo Hee did really want to chase after them and hit that maid but she remembered the girl was still on the ground. Turning her eyes to the girl she couldn't help wondering what this girl had been through. And then she recalled the scar on her wrist. Unlike Woo Hee herself with many small scars, this girl had one and only deep one. More than that, she and the girl were alike, they two had scars, visible ones on body and invisible ones in their hearts.

Woo Hee said no word but quietly sat down with the girl.

After a silent moment, the poor maid looked up at her with her red teary eyes. Blinking away her confusion at first, then came the realization. Woo Hee nodded at her to confirm and assure her. She then threw her arm around the maid's shoulder, pulled her into a tight hug, which the girl truly needed right now. Who said understanding only came through communication, because at that moment, no word needed to be exchanged and they still understood each other.

Comfort sometimes can come from a complete stranger.

* * *

'I'm Woo Hee. What's your name?' Woo Hee asked, broke the ice. They were sitting on a flat stone looking out to the river. The girl stayed silent but Woo Hee didn't intend to urge her to speak. 'You're right' Woo Hee said out of context made the other girl surprised, looked at her questioning. 'The wound did leave a scar' She pulled her sleeve up and show her bare scarred wrist. Lips curled up a smile.

'I know some herbs can help your scar faded'The girl finally opened her mouth. Her voice was hoarse after a long sob.

'It's not necessary' Woo Hee turned her eyes to the river again, felt the wind on her cheeks 'These scars are a part of my life now. I will just live with them'

The girl followed her too, looking out to the river.

'I'm Hae Soo'


	4. Baek Ah & Hae Soo

**Disclaimer** : This is just a fanfic... oh, seriously do I have to say it again?

My own suppose is that at first Baek Ah and Hae Soo's friendship based on the promise of the 13th prince to Lady Hae. Then thank to that base, it grows up to something strong and special. Of course, whenever or whoever knows more about Hae Soo, they would fall for her kindheartedness, sincerity and purity... You know what I mean... Anyway, here is the story

* * *

Royal family was not like any normal family where your parents and siblings were trustful and could be relied on. Though the princes grew up together and seemed to have good time hanging around, they were all wary and independent in a certain extend. It was hard to find a confidant in the palace and a true friend was such a rarity.

One of the 13th prince Baek Ah's charms which captured the heart of all ladies in Songak was the image of him drinking alone under the moonlight. The handsome poetic prince with his decanter befriended with the moon, together drank away their loneliness. People admired the fantastic picture without knowing throughout sorrow of drinker. The 13th prince had never had a drink buddy and also never tried to look for one. It was not worth drinking with someone who didn't have the same understanding or share the same ideal. And tonight like many other nights they found the 13th prince sitting alone in his favorite tavern embracing himself with alcohol and the sorrow of losing his dearest sister.

He was about to finish the night and find his way to the counter when a familiar female voice called at the next table.

'Give me more beer!' The owner of the voice demanded but the server just tried to stop her and told her to come round.

'Give me more beer, don't you hear me?' The girl swung her arm, used her best to shove the server away. 'And chicken! Beer and chicken. All Koreans love chicken and beer, don't they?' She shouted out loud and all other people now turned their looks at her. ( _beer and chicken were said in english)_

'Bee..er and Chic... chic...ken?' Baek Ah repeated after her, narrowed his eyes and gave Hae Soo the weirdest look ever. 'Which language is that? What in the world is that child blabbering?' He wondered in confusion and amusement.

'Please come to your sense, miss. You are too drunk' The server did his best talking to her sense or at least tried to peel the girl who was clinging to his arm away.

'Don't you know who I am? Don't you?' She cried, grabbed the man by the collar. But such nice server still patiently calmed her down. 'No, you don't because I don't know who I am either' She released the poor man then suddenly burst in tears 'My only relative in this word has passed away and now I don't know what I am going to do' Hae Soo fell down on the chair and started sobbing in her arms while mumbling words no one could understand. The server became flustered than ever.

People around just tsked at the drunken weirdo while the 13th prince froze at his spot, staring at the girl. Compassion rose in his chest. Somehow he understood her pain too well.

'That child, she is very much like you, Baek Ah. Nothing holds her back. She says things that no one thinks of. She is very free' He recalled his sister's words and even his promise to her of looking out for that girl.

Slowly he walked toward her table, gestured to the server to let them alone. Hae Soo was still sobbing without knowing Baek Ah's approach. Only when she felt a gentle hand put on her shoulder, she looked up with the big teary eyes to meet another pair of eyes full of sadness and empathy.

'Want to drink together?' He offered.

At that moment, little did he know she would become someone special to him.

They drank together through the nights and days, talked about plenty stories. The more they talked, the more he realized how uncommon and interesting Hae Soo was. He felt like he could pour all his heart out with her. And then it came the realization of why Eun-hyung and Jung had been interested in that child, because he himself also fell for the sincerity and purity of her soul.

* * *

'There is no one above any other person. There is no one below you. Prince? The *peep*... Your statut is this. This prince is that... you could be living well and still just end up dying one day... so just follow your heart and live. Do everything you want to do and live however you want.'

Those sayings struck him like a thunder and made a change in his view of her. Maybe she didn't know but that night was a breakthrough in their friendship.

* * *

Okay, he finally officially saw her as his dear buddy. And he would always get her back like best friends did for each other.


	5. Soo's birthday present

**Disclaimer** : This is just... whatever...

* * *

Baek Ah was sitting in his reading room but did not truly read any book. He was waiting for someone to come and knock on his door. This time of the year did bring a lot of fun for him. Tomorrow would be Hae Soo's birthday and he had waited for no one but his 4th brother, So, who until now hadn't prepared a present yet.

The 13th prince and Jimong had a bet on whom between them the 4th prince would ask for help with court lady Hae's birthday present. Baek Ah was surprised that after last year disaster, Jimong still had the confidence that So-hyung would come to him for help again. In fact, he was even amazed that So had come to Jimong for help (instead of him) in the first place. Anyway, this year So had to know better...

Knock, knock, knock

Baek Ah smirked, put his book down.

'Come in' He said, trying to hide his laugh

Opened the door and there the 4th prince were, just like Baek Ah thought.

'Let's go, Baek Ah' He said in hurry, didn't have any intention to walk in but gestured for his brother to come out.

'And where do you want me to go, hyung-nim?' On the contrary, the 13th prince took all the time in the world to just stand up, not saying to get out.

'You'd know better than me. Just get out quickly. We don't have much time.' 4th prince in his awkward shy mode was cuter than ever. And there was noway 13th prince let him go easily.

'I truly do not know' Beak Ah pretended dumb, raised his eyebrows at his brother

'Hae Soo's present.' There was a little bit annoyance in So's voice. His patience was wearing off. He stepped in the room and ready to drag Beak Ah out at any moment (even by the collar)

'Oh, I've already had something for her, how about you?' Still taking his time, Beak Ah ignored So and suddenly paid attention to another book on the shelf. He picked it up and secretly glanced at 4th prince over his shoulder.

'Not yet' So strode toward his brother, stole the book from Beak Ah's hand and put it back on the shelf. 'That's why I come here'

'I don't think there is anything in my room which could be present for Court lady Hae' Beak Ah turned his back away then picked another book without seeing the knitting eyebrows on his brother's face 'But maybe there is at Jimong's, you can always ask him to invent something like ... last year' 13th prince amused. The last Hae Soo 's birthday was an embarrassment for So. His present had got Soo's blood boiled that she hadn't seen him for a week. Baek Ah reminded it just to tease his brother a little more but So, who was in hurry, had no time for this play.

'Aaaaah... hyung nim' Beak Ah cried out loud when his ear was being pinched by 4th prince

'You're playing me, aren't you?' So asked in irritation, still tortured Beak Ah despite his cries

'I'm wrong, hyung nim. Please forgive me' the younger prince tried to peel So's hand off in pain. Then So let him go.

'See you outside in 5 minutes' So, with hands behind his back and smirk on his face, confidently paced out leaving Beak Ah behind clutching his reddened painful ear.

13th prince took a mental note to never test his brother's limits again.

* * *

'You know what, I give up! Just come and ask Jimong to invent something for you. It'd better something than nothing' Beak Ah said when So and he walked back to the palace with empty hand, having wasted an afternoon for nothing.

* * *

'Oh 4th prince' Jimong happily put his telescope down when So stepped in his room with a darkened face. 'Just in time! The stars have told me that you would come here for help'


End file.
